Operation: Skyfall
Out in the Pacific Ocean lies Atlantis, a massive floating city that was a cutting-edge research base with space for mobile suits, mobile armors, ships and even aircraft. The facility had access to a large Mass Driver which made it a center for space research and mobile suit development. During The Fall the UE overwhelmed its defences, taking over Atlantis and holding the scientists hostage ever since. Now, with the co-operation between Team Strike, the Wolf Knights and several independent pilots mankind plans on taking back this fortress and turn the tide against the UE. Situation Report Atlantis, the floating city, has just been rediscovered off the coast near Diggen's Rock. The city has been discovered to have been converted into a large UE base and may be the source of the recent attacks against the Unicorn HQ. The city is surrounded by numerous anti mobile suit turrets but HQ received a brief distress call revealing that the UE has imprisoned the remaining population of the city below the central tower. Objectives *Infiltration of Atlantis via BASE jump. *Shut down of Atlantis' generators. *Elimination of UE ground forces. *Elimination of UE mobile suit forces. *Rescue of hostages. Tactical Plan :1. A small squad shall parachute into the city from high altitude and make their way to the power plant, avoiding detection as much as possible. Once there they will disable or destroy the facility and initiate the second phase. :2A. Once power is down the team will split up, one group to defend the power plant, the other to rescue the hostages. With the power out UE forces will be confused and the turrets disabled, allowing mobile suit teams to move in and launch an assault, allowing rescue aircraft to recover the team and hostages. OR :2B. The team will destroy the power plant and make their way to the hostages. Doing so will sabotage a hidden mobile suit factory in the lower levels and overload experimental mobile suits being produced there, preventing them from being recovered. :3A. Once the hostages are rescued a group of Beetles will initiate the rescue, taking them out of the city and bringing the infiltration team to a nearby carrier to sortie in their mobile suits to capture the city. City is taken once all enemy mobile suits are destroyed, disabled, or forced into a retreat. :3B. If rescue from the air is impossible, the team shall make their way to the underwater hangers in the city and hijack a UE submarine, using them to escape with the civilians without the UE detecting them. They will then make their way to the carrier or the mainland. Suggested Personal Equipment *Bullet Proof Vest *Servo Leg Braces (SABREs) *Extra Ammo Clip x 4 *Parachute Pack *C4 Explosive x 2 *Ranged Weapon *EMP Grenade (up to 5) *Touch Comm *Any Grade Medical/First-Aid Kit *Flare Gun *Electronic Binoculars Map *'Red' - Infiltration Team Drop Point *'Yellow' - Power Plant *'Blue' - Central Tower: Civilians/Hostages location *'Green' - Elevator to underwater hangars *'Purple' - Sewer Entrance/Exit Enemy Ground Forces *'UE Troopers' :Humanoid UE Units armed with guns. Most numerous of ground forces. Minimal armor but compensate with numbers. These units are connected to the mainframe. Typically armed with rifles or sub machine guns. *'UE Heavy Troopers' :UE Troopers modified for heavy assault. Masters of demolition and carving a path through enemy formations, these enemies are not to be engaged directly nor taken lightly. These units are connected to the mainframe to curb their destructive tendencies. Will attack their own allies when severed. Each Heavy Trooper is armed with two double barrelled mortar/rocket launchers and an automatic machine gun. Their armor is also reinforced to resist a moderate barrage of gun fire. *'UE Snipers' :Same basic body as UE Troopers but designed for sniping, making them much more agile and giving them heat sensors to detect hidden enemies. Will be far less in number than UE Troopers. UE Snipers operate individually from the mainframe. A total of seven are active within the city *'Automatons' :Four legged kill bots equipped with machine guns that roam the city. These are connected to the mainframe and will shut down once it's disabled. Can withstand a surprising amount of bullets due to their armor plating. *'Rollers' :Automatons designed to curl into a ball and roll around. Faster than regular automatons but less armored. Each Roller comes with two sub machine guns mounted as arms. Like the Automatons these are connected to the mainframe but can reboot themselves for independent operation. *'UE Commando Units' : Enhanced UE Troopers designed for special operations. Fast and agile, they feature moderate armor, heat sensors, and are immune to EMP bursts. Each comes with a vibro knife or sword and customized gun. Only four of these will be in the mission, as guards for the hostages. Commando units are independent from the mainframe. These four act as a collective hive mind in terms of function. Enemy Mobile Units Guard Forces *'Ovv-f Gafran Atlantis Guard' x 6 *'MSM-07CK Z'Gok Commander Kai' x 6 *'RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam Atlantis Guard' x 3 First Wave *'xvv-xc Zedas Atlantis Guard x 5' Second Wave *'SVMS-01O Over Flag Atlantis Guard' x 6 Third Wave *'XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms Atlantis Guard x 4' Final Wave *'AMF-101 DINN Atlantis Guard' x 5 Force Commander *'GN-000/R 0 Gundam Ravage Custom' Rewards Infiltration Team *550,000 Credits *Red, Blue, or Orange Haro (no stat bonuses until official release) Mobile Suit Team *450,000 Credits Faction *Tier 5 Access *1,000,000 Credits *+10 Character Stats *Atlantis Base Access *Mass Driver Facilities Category:Mission